Changing past
by narutorules03
Summary: Camp Greenlake has totally changed. It's completely the opposite. Something went wrong in the past. Megan sets to fix this but what are the consequences? [I suck at summaries. Please check it out. It's gonna be a lot better than this summary :D]
1. First encounter

**This is my second fan fiction. Please check out my other one. Girl without a past. This fan fiction may be a bit confusing so I'll be happy to answer any questions that you have :D**

_The girl cautiously paced across the dim-lit room. Silver wisps of hair covered her eyes. She moved through the door to the bare desert. Something was wrong. Something had changed and she needed to go check it out. It must be fixed. The two destinies had to meet otherwise something bad would happen. Something bad indeed._

A girl with long brown hair yawned as her alarm clock starting going off. She sighed and hit it to make it quiet. She threw off her quilt and got ready for school.

On her way to school she felt a slight shiver the whole way even though it was a perfectly warm day. It felt like someone was watching her. It felt like someone was waiting to see her. Waiting for the right moment to arrive, and something bad was going to happen.

Ignoring this melancholic feeling she stepped into her classroom.

"Hey Megan" shouted a girl. She had blonde hair and she was sitting with a whole group of other girls.

"Megan, how come you're so late?"

Megan scratched her head and replied, "Woke up late," And they all laughed. This was a regular event. She could never get up on time though she wasn't usually this late.

"Hey guys, I'll be back. I just really need to pee"

"Too much information!"

Laughing quietly Megan made her way to the girl's toilets. She noticed a girl with pale skin and silver hair standing by herself. Megan realised that she had seen this girl on her way to school and also realised that she must have been new because she wasn't wearing the school uniform. She moved towards the girl to say hi.

"Hi, I'm Megan!"

The girl turned towards Megan. "I've been waiting for you". At this point Megan realised that she needed the bathroom so she moved towards it but the girl moved at the same time but in a usual case they would have collided into each other but instead Megan moved right through the girl and slammed into the wall.


	2. You have to trust me

**I hope the last chapter wasn't too confusing. I'll try and update this one as soon as I can but it's hard to keep track of two stories if you have no idea where they are going. Lol. I can only answer certain questions unless you don't mind me spoiling it. I hope you like it.**

"What, what the hell just happened? Who..._what _are you? Oh my god. I have to be dreaming. I just went right through you. Something's wrong. Am I going crazy?" Megan was panicking. She had no idea what was going on. She was really freaked out about this. She just went through another person.

"I'm sorry for startling you. I should have told you from the beginning. I am a ghost."

"A ghost? No way. Ghosts aren't real," whispered Megan. She was chalk-white and looked as if she was going to vomit any minute.

"Ghosts are real and you'll just have to accept it. You'll just have to trust me."

"No way. It's not funny anymore. Whoever's playing a prank should just stop. Stop it" she screamed. She didn't want to believe in ghosts. They didn't exist. They _couldn't _exist.

"Please. I need your help."

"How the hell can I help you? I don't even know who you are?

"My name is Annaliese (**Author's note: Pronounce Anna-leez-a ), **I was born in Texas about a hundred years ago. Something has gone wrong in the time I used to live in and it has affected the whole future. I guess I should start with the beginning of the story. It's complicated so you'll have to listen carefully."

"I, I can't. I have to get back to class and anyway you're not even real."

"Yes, I am, and anyway this is more important."

"No way. I have to get to class."

"I stopped time for now but it won't last long. We must hurry."

"Woah. You like stopped time. That is so kool."

"Listen. Over a hundred years ago there was a man called Elya Yelnats who thought her fell in love with a girl called Myra Menke. Her head was as empty as a flowerpot but Elya fell in love with her looks. He went to ask for her hand in marriage but another man wanted it as well so her dad said that whoever brought him the fattest pig after a month would get to marry Myra. Elya went away thinking this to be impossible. Igor had lots of fat pigs. There would be no way to win. He decided to go see Madame Zeroni. Madame Zeroni gave him the runt of the litter and told him to carry the pig up the mountain and make him drink from a stream that ran uphill while he sang the pig lullaby to him. Elya did this everyday, and everyday the pig and Elya became slightly stronger. At the end he had to carry Madame Zeroni up the mountain and let her drink from the stream while he sand the pig lullaby otherwise him and his descendants would be cursed for all eternity.

A month later Igor and Elya presented Myra's dad with the pigs. They weighed the same so Elya suggested Myra decide. Myra couldn't choose so she asked them to guess the number she was thinking of. Elya realised that he didn't love Myra so he gave the pig to her as a wedding present and left to go to America. He was so heartbroken he forgot to carry Madame Zeroni up the mountain like he did the pig and so all his descendants and him were cursed for all eternity, as they still are to this day."

"So, what does this have to do with me. I'm not a Yelnats."

"Well, let me finish the story."

"Oh, sorry."

"About a hundred ago in a town called Greenlake lived two people. Katherine Barlow and Sam the onion picker. Katherine was white and Sam was black. This meant that they couldn't be together. Originally Sam and Katherine kissed and Hattie Parker saw them so in the end Sam got killed and Katherine became Kissin' Kate Barlow but someone has changed all that. Some one has gone back in time and stopped Hattie Parker from seeing them kiss so in the end they ran away together and lived happily ever after."

"Why was she called Kissin' Kate Barlow?"

"Because she killed people and then kissed them leaving a lipstick mark. It was sort of her trademark."

"So wouldn't it be good that she didn't do that. Isn't it good that she was able to live with the person she loved?"

"Yes I suppose it is but the Yelnats' curse should have been broken by now and it hasn't."

"So we have to sacrifice their happiness just to save the Yelnats? That's stupid. I think it is wrong."

"Is it? We have to save a generation. Not two people. Anyway they shouldn't be together. It's not how it goes. It will lead to trouble in the future. There are two people that have to meet, but they can't. These two people will break the curse. "

"Yes but won't the generation from Sam and Katherine have to be sacrificed?"

"But you see they shouldn't have existed."

"Who is their generation?"

"I will tell you that in due time."

"Okay but what does Kissin' Kate Barlow have to do with breaking the curse?"

"Everything. You see she robbed Stanley Yelnats, and left him stranded in the desert. This Stanley Yelnats leaves clues for his generation to follow and eventually break the curse."

"Okay, so what do we have to do?

"We have to get you into camp Greenlake."

"Oh my god! You mean the resort?"

"Yes. The resort"

"But how? That place is really expensive!"

"You'll have to trust me. I can get you in."

**Not the best ending in the world but better than nothing. This is probably confusing but will make more sense as the story goes on. Have a good day and please review. I like hearing how I could improve it.**

**Oh and should I make the resort and all boy's resort like the camp is or should I put girls in it too?**


End file.
